


baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Phil's grey hair ft. Dan's feelings about it





	baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after the new sims vid about them being saps and growing old together. Also this is not my way of procrastinating to study for my finals

Phil makes a noise beside him. Just a small grunt of annoyance. From the reflection of their bathroom mirror, Dan watches with his toothbrush in his mouth, as Phil combs through his hair with a small frown on his face. Straightening it, shaping it into a quiff before tousling it up over again. Dan makes a questioning noise, mouth still full of minty toothpaste. He spits into the sink and rinse.

“I see silver,” says Phil, low and gruff. The first sentence he utter since they woken up a few minutes ago. Dan moves in closer, and sure enough, he sees white hair among the faded black locks.

Phil needs to dye his hair soon. His roots are showing in their videos. But.

But.

Dan hops onto the bathroom counter, uses his legs to wrap around Phil's waist. Pulling him closer.

“Let me pull it out for you.” Their position is somewhat ineffective, now that Dan is sitting, chest-level, Phil has to bend down in order for Dan to see his scalp.

“I'm not standing up while we prune each other like monkeys.”

Phil untangles himself from Dan's feet, puts down the toilet seat cover, wipes the water away and finally he sits down, adding an extra bum wiggle just to be somewhat adorable.

It is but Dan's immune to that even his heart didn't stutter at all from the fondness for this man. Nope. Not at all.

“You lazy old man.” Dan hops down and his fingers are already threading Phil's hair in search for anything grey.

“My joints hurt from standing too long,” Phil whines back, adding an extra pout just because he can. Dan flicks his ears.

“Old man,” Dan reiterates, but it comes out just a tad softer.

Time flies by and suddenly Phil is 31 nearing 32 in the next month. The eye wrinkles are more prominent. Constant complaints of joint pains. Early night ins. Glasses constantly replacing contacts. Supplements. Migraines.

Once upon a time Dan's 18 year old self wishes for them to grow old together. Now he's pulling out the grey hairs from the very same person he has come to love. Inside and out.

The same. But so different in so many ways.

Phil sits up straighter now. Confidence radiates in the way he talks, in the way he carries himself, in the way he dresses himself. Forehead kisses is something Dan indulges in, to pour out his love, admiration, support and the feeling of _proudness_ of Phil's quiff.

It's sexy.

It's addicting.

The happiness and pride Phil emits from his newfound confidence, his _growth,_ Dan wants to be there. Every step of the way.

“You gonna dye your hair soon?”

Phil hums. Dan's fingers slowly, and oh so gently kneads his temple in tight circles. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I'm betrayed The Weakest Link isn't your true hair colour.”

“No one's ever seen my true roots. And by the time I stop dyeing them, they'll probably turn grey already.”

Dan bends over, and drops a kiss on Phil's forehead, “I like your grey hairs.”

Phil snorts in amusement, “That's because you're weird.”

“I just…” Dan's voice lowers, as if he's whispering a secret they’d already know, “...really like them.”

Phil hums.

“Because it make you feel young, isn't it?” His voice is teasing as he pokes the cats on Dan's night shirt. Dan tugs his hair playfully.

“It make me feel happy. Like in a tearful way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dan pulls out the last grey hair he sees. Now, not a single one in sight. For now at least. But Phil's not letting Dan go just yet, so he hooks his legs around Dan's calf and rest his forehead on his chest. He breathes in deeply.

“We have stuff to do. Places to be.”

“M'tired.”

“You just woke up.”

Phil tries to pull Dan closer. However he remains firm. “And now I'm tired again.”

It's quiet. Dan allows this moment to extend just for a minute longer. He knows Phil's actually waiting for him to speak. Just letting him process his thoughts.

“I've seen you grow up so much.”

“Wrinkles,” comes the complaint from below.

“That too. Going grey here and there.” Dan ruffles Phil's hair, teasingly.

“And…” Dan continues. “You stay. We stayed. Together. Until now.”

“You let me see your wrinkles. You have back pains. The grey hair. I hear your joints crack. I remind you to take your vitamins.”

“I want...i want that.”

Dan takes Phil in both of his palms, thumbs stroking his cheeks, finding a pair of shining blue eyes, staring back. Both smiling softly back at each other.

Phil has lips quirk up, eyes crinkling, “Yeah? It's a pain in arse you know.”

“I know you flop. I hear you complain every single day.”

“But you love my old wrinkly face and grey hairs anyway?”

“I'll be a wrinkly grey old man too you know. Ageing is an everyone's thing.”

“But you'll look good.” Phil nods seriously to punctuate his point. “You'll be those cool grandads even in their late 50s.”

“The most fashionable one as well,” Dan sniffs.

Phil lets out a startled laugh, “Oh god. I can't wait to see your wardrobe change. That'll be something.”

“That's like in 30 more years bub.”

Phil tightens his grip, “Well I'm not going anywhere.”

Dan's heart skips a beat. He wonders how Phil can still say something that affects him so much. After all these years.

He wants that. He wants more of that, _this_ . More of _this_ in the future.

So he presses their lips together. In hopes that Phil gets what he actually wants to say. What he can't fully express. What he wants most of all.

He feels a smile forming on Phil's lips.

_I'll be here, growing old with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and a [lil reblog](http://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/tagged/phanfic) is very much welcomed. Now I'm gonna "study" but pinof10 is in the horizon so whatcha godda do?


End file.
